The Rules
This page shows you all of the rules on the wiki, and the consequences that follow if you break one of them. The Rules *Do not attack, harrass, embarass, insult or threaten other users. 'Being in a bad mood' is not a reason to insult others. *Obscene, offensive or sexually explicit language is not allowed. *Writing in Caps (LIKE THIS) is considered shouting on the Internet, even without exclamation marks. You are allowed to use caps for a single word to emphasise it ("He just HAD to do it, didn't he?") or emphasise it using asterisks or forward slashes ("He just *had* to do it, didn't he?" or "He just /had/ to do it, didn't he?") If you use full caps for one sentence, it is considered spamming. *You are not allowed to spam or flood any other user. *You are allowed to give criticism on characters and (fan) stories, as long as it is constructive and requested ''by the user who created the story and/or character. *Be respective towards all users. *Having discussions in the open chat is allowed. As soon as it turns into an argument or a fight, it has to stop. *Please do not use more than one account at the same time on the wiki. *Do not avoid any sort of ban. *You are not allowed to advertise for other websites/wiki's/your or your friends' fanfictions unless you have permission to do so. *Never force or beg anyone to give personal information. You may give personal information to others, if and only if you want to and ''only in Private Messaging (PM). This is your own choice. The wiki is not responsible for possible consequences. *If you ever see an Internet Troll or someone who bothers you, ignore them or report them to a chat moderator or an admin. They will be happy to try and solve the problem. *If you have any questions or suggestions for the wiki, you are free to contact an admin or a chat moderator to see if they can do anything with it. *Please use the best English grammar and spelling you are capable of. If English is not your native language, it's understandable you might want to express in a different language. "h! h0w r u do1ng 1 @m 0k@y!" is not English. However, this does not mean you are not allowed to use your everyday Internet acronyms like 'Omg!' and 'lol'. *If you and a different user share a character or a piece of writing, please say so and, if necessary, create separate pages, using your username between brackets (either ( and ) or [ and ]). An example would be John Johnson (User:name here) and John Johnson (User:name here). Crime and Punishment Basic information. If you are kicked , banned or blocked, there always is a good reason for your punishment. The possible reasons for punishment include (but are not limited to) the reasons that are noted above. The punishments depend on the severity of your behaviour. The normal rule is that a chat moderator, an admin or the founder gives you two warnings when they think your behaviour isn't tolerant. These warnings can be verbal or a kick. If you do not stop after your second warning, you will be banned. The length of your ban is determined by the severity of your behaviour. In worst case scenario, your IP will be blocked, preventing you from being able to enter this site. Process #The user receives a verbal warning, politely being explained the the nature of the problem and how to fix it. The user might also may receive a 'kick' (a removal from the chat that does not prevent return) as a form of warning. #If the user does not comply and continues misbehaving, screenshots of the situation are requested to be used as proof later on. #If the warning limit is reached, the user will receive a chat-ban or a wiki ban. The banned user should be given a clear reason in the ban explanation, and be placed a detailed explanation on the page of the user in question that includes the length of the ban and why it was given. Issues and Punishments *'Disruptive Behavior Violation' **Cursing towards a user, trolling and harassment and any sort of vandalism. **2 Warnings, 1 Kick **First instance results in 1 day of ban. If it occurs more than once, the bans will last longer *'Use Of Multiple Accounts At Once'' **The user in question is in the chat with more than one account. **2 Warnings, 1 Kick **If the user does not comply, two kicks will be given. If the user still does not comply, a 3-day ban will be given. **Punishment: Chat-ban. *'Ban Evasion' **'The user in question is using different accounts to avoid the ban on (one of their previous) accounts. **No warnings, one ban longer than the previous one. If the user keeps on evading bans, they will be IP blocked. **Punishment: Chat-ban. *'User Requested Ban' **User requests the user in question to be banned by a chat moderator. **Punishments entirely depends on how severe the situation is. Evidence is required for a user requested ban, and will only be accepted in the form of screenshots. Category:Information